Fionna, reconsider! a FionnaxPG fic
by izfan26
Summary: Fionna is contemplating suicide, when a certian candy prince returns the favor for saving him so many times. SONGFIC FionnaxPrince Gumball


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, JUST READ AND REVIEW!**_

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands."_

Fionna walked up to the cliff in the rain, hat off, wearing a black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. She was going to do it. No more wishing she could be with Prince Gumball. No more wanting to be a mystical creature, like everyone else. No more!

"_Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming."_

Sometimes, Fiona would run away, in hopes of getting out of it all, but, the police would always bring her home again. She would scream into her bed, asking herself, _why am I human? Why am I human?_ Cake would ask if she was in pain, and she'd just keep screaming. Cake heard her, but, she didn't hear her.

_No, you don't know what it's like… when nothing feels alright… you don't know what it's like to be like me…_

Fionna had decided she was going to kill herself. She was thirteen, and she was still going to kill herself!

"_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you're being pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like…_

_Welcome to my life."_

"_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?"_

Finally, she was close to the cliff. She looked over the edge. "With all that water," she said aloud "no way I'll survive!

"_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big, fake smiles_

_And stupid lies_

_While deep inside, you're bleeding?"_

"Fionna, wait!" came a worried, sweet, familiar voice behind her.

"_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me…"_

Fionna turned around to see Prince Gumball, riding on Lord Monochromicorn. "You can't die! Not yet!" Fionna spat at him, "Sure I can." "Well, you can, I guess, but, you shouldn't. You'll be fine, Fionna, if you'll let me help you! You're depressed, you're a danger to yourself and others, **LET ME ****HELP**** YOU!**" "NO! _You don't know what it's_ _like…" _" And, she's singing again." The prince said, while smacking his pink forehead.

"_To be hurt,_

_to feel lost_

_to be left out in the dark_

_to be kicked_

_when you're down_

_to feel like you're being pushed around_

_to be on the edge of breaking down_

_when no one's there to save you"_

PG joined in her song

"_while I don't know what it's like_

_I know it's a sucky life."_

Fionna argued with him in song.

"_no one ever lied straight to your face_

_no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_you might think I'm happy,_

_but, I'm not gonna be okay._

_Everybody always got you what you needed._

_Never had to work, it was always there._

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like…"_

Fiona took a step off the cliff. "_**NO!**_" shrieked the prince. He pulled on the reigns, and brought Lord Monochromicorn down, underneath Fionna, and caught her. He took her tear stained face in his pink gloved hands. And, he started to sing to her.

"_I know you're hurt_

_that you feel lost_

_that you were left out in the dark_

_you won't be kicked_

_when you're down_

_you will not be pushed around  
>you were on the edge of breaking down<em>

_but, I was here to save you_

_while I don't know what it's like…_

'_cuz I wasn't hurt_

_didn't feel lost_

_wasn't left out in the dark_

_wasn't kicked_

_while I was down_

_I was never pushed around_

_I was on the edge of breaking down, but, you were there to save me_

_Well, I don't know what it's like…"_

Prince Gumball pulled out a pink diamond ring, and slipped it on her finger

"…_But, please be my wife."_

She and the prince sat and looked at each other for a long time. "well, Fi?" to give him her answer, Fiona leaned in, and kissed him. "so, that's a yes?" Fiona nodded vigorously, and they flew off.

_**One week later:**_

"FIONNA! There you are, girl! I thought you were dead, Girl! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Cake scolded to the girl in a bunny hat and a pink dress. "Cake, I-" "never mind, you can tell me later. Boys, grab her!" several lollipop policeman ran in, and grabbed Fionnna. The newly princessed Fionna showed little tolerance for this, and screamed, "GUARDS!" several lemon square guards came bursting into the room. "Take the officers away, but, leave the cat." The guards did as they were told. "You know, Cake, I could've had you arrested for attempting to kidnap a princess. You could be in a lot of trouble…" Cake wanted to die for disappointing her friend "…but, you're not." "I'm not?" "No," a new, male voice said from behind Fionna. "You didn't know Fionna was my fiancé." It was Prince Gumball. "But, now you're here. Now, we dance!" Fionna and PG held each other in a classic ballroom dance, while Cake and Lord Monochromicorn just flew around. And, guess what they danced to? That's right, welcome to my life.


End file.
